Pieces
by chibi neko doll
Summary: A collection of drabbles written by me using different prompts. Each one is for the lovely and angsty pairing RikuRoku. May contain alcoholdrug use, hints of sex, and language. I'm eher to spread the love.


Thought I'd spread the love of this pairing here as well (no place is safe from me and my need to ship RikuRoku!). These are various drabble requests I have written in the past week for various people. I do hope you enjoy! As a side note, I own none of these characters or any song/pieces of writing I used in them.

Prompt 1: song ficlet 

_"You finish me_

_and now I know that this is how love's supposed to be_

_I tortured you_

_and in return you tortured me_

_so if you have a lover love them violently_

_violently"_

**-"Violent," The Stars**

* * *

Roxas ran his finger over another almost translucent scar upon the pale skin of the silver haired male lying next to him in the small bed. 

"Hey, Riku?" He asked, silently.

"Hm?" Riku asked, voice muffled from half asleep coherency.

"What's this from?" He ran his finger against the scar again, pressing softly, adding pressure and making the scar white.

"I don't remember. There are too many," Riku drawled out.

Roxas just shrugged under the covers and kept tracing patterns upon the smooth, white skin. He could remember with perfect clarity the wounds he had inflicted. There were a few scars from where his keyblades had hit Riku. There were even a few times the blunt objects had swung down and left big patches of bruises. If Roxas felt like being poetic, he would have thought them to be like roses blooming in snow. But he never really cared much for poetry. There was an emotional connection to be made between the writer and the reader of such lines of verse.

He could hear Riku's breathing turn slow and rhythmic as he fell asleep, and the blonde sighed, snuggling into his back. He almost could take pride in the wounds he inflicted, but when he saw the other scars, there was also a pang of-of what? Jealousy? Sadness? He laughed a little at this. It wasn't important that there were scars not inflicted by him. What did it matter? Who had Riku in his bed at night but him?

Roxas narrowed his eyes a bit, mouth set in a scowl. Sure, he could convince himself that Riku was his. But that didn't stop him from glaring at those damned scars! That someone other than him had scraped their nails over the pale skin, that someone other than him had inflicted some sort of scar; a lasting memory of what they had been able to do.

He grasped the other around his waist, drawing the silver haired male into a would-be mockery of a loving embrace. He didn't have to worry about those scars. In the end, the ones who inflicted them were dead and he was the victor. He could hold out if it meant sharing his bed with Riku. He would endure it all for moments like these.

* * *

Prompt: Ribbon 

He had his hair tied back with a dark blue ribbon. It could have been given to him by a boyfriend or girlfriend, or maybe he just saw it lying around and thought it could be of use. Who knows?

The blonde shrugged and let out a sigh as he saw the man with the silver hair tied back in a ribbon cross him by again. It was 2:30 pm, time for the man to take a lunch break at the café right next to the video game store Roxas worked in. He went there everyday at 2:30 like clock work. And at exactly 3:15, Roxas would see him heading back to wherever he had to go. Sure it sounded like he was a stalker, but Roxas couldn't care. He'd be a pretty lame stalker anyway, not knowing the man's name or age or where he worked. He only knew him as that guy who'd take lunch at 2:30 and leave by 3:15. He was never late or absent.

Maybe Roxas had nothing better to do but watch this man, or maybe he actually wanted to have something to do when it came to that man. He fancied that they had some sort of bond, because he always noticed when he came walking down the street. He'd drop everything and just watch him enter the café. Maybe he should think of getting a job there?

Whoever this man was, Roxas wanted to learn more about him. What he liked and what he didn't like, what music he listened to, if he played video games, if he ever noticed Roxas staring, if he could possibly have an attraction towards Roxas...

He shook his head at that one. There was no way.

* * *

Prompt: Song ficlet 2

_"And I'll deny you, fact to fiction, fact to fiction, fact to fiction_

_it's a mission to survive and learn to want you_

_When I hate, when I hate what's all inside."_

**- "Please Please Please," Head Automatica**_  
_

"You're teasing me again," Riku growled, as Roxas just snickered.

"And what if I am?" Roxas smirked, as he ran his tongue against the other's jawline, enjoying the shuddering gasps.

Riku smiled slightly, grabbing the blonde's wrists and pulling him down to the bed. Over top of him, he pushed the remaining clothes off of Roxas, and smiled down at him. Roxas frowned slightly, but released a pent up moan as Riku rubbed against him.

"Don't be such a tart," Riku said, jokingly, and Roxas stuck his tongue out playfully, writhing underneath him.

"You're the tease, Riku," Roxas said, smirking. "Try not to moan out "Sora" this time."

Though it was said in a mocking voice, there was an edge to the way the blonde spoke of his other. Riku sighed, gathering the blonde into an embrace.

"Try not to think about it. I'm sorry," Riku mumbled into the other's ear.

"No you aren't. You just want to fuck me," Roxas said, and Riku would have sworn there was a hint of pain in that statement, if it weren't for the fact that Nobodies wouldn't be able to feel it anyway.

He shrugged, and looked down at the tousle haired blonde, who stared up at him, waiting. Those eyes weren't anything like Sora's, he would try to convince himself. He needed to live for the moment, not what happened in the past. Still, it was hard when Roxas moaned like Sora, and pouted like Sora. They couldn't be the same, he needed to remind himself of that.

* * *

Prompt: Tea and Cake

With another violent stab at the cake in front of him, Roxas glared at his cousin, Sora, who was talking so furiously he had failed to notice bits of chocolate cake were pouring out of his mouth at a pretty alarming rate. That boy had some strange eating habits. It seemed that only Kairi knew the gibberish coming out of his mouth, as she nodded at him before daintily sipping her tea.

They were in a small café not too far from school, spending their afternoon in the frilly, flowery shop, eating cake and drinking cups of the owner's famous passion fruit tea. It really wasn't how Roxas planned on spending his day. In fact, he had intended on going home, getting some homework done, and playing some video games before taking a shower and getting some well-needed sleep. This obviously was not the case, as Sora and his best friend Kairi dragged him off to try the café that everyone had supposedly been raving about (Roxas hadn't even heard of it).

So there he was, eating cheese cake and sipping tea, listening to Sora blab on about who knows what. At least the food was good.

"Hey, Roxas. Want some more tea?" Asked their waiter, and Roxas flushed before nodding vigorously.

Okay, so he had a secret. This going to a café thing wasn't so bad. Kairi had heard about the café from her friends. Sora heard about it from a friend of his who worked there: Riku. Roxas gave a content sigh at the thought.

As Riku walked off to get more tea for Roxas, the blonde couldn't help but silently stare. He jabbed his fork into the cake again. Maybe frequenting this place more often wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Prompt: Coffee 

Another restless night, another caffeine binge. Roxas sat at the kitchen table; the only light was the street lamp outside, filtering through his windows. The oven clock read 3:45am. He would have to be up for school soon. Once again he couldn't sleep. He tapped on the mug of his luke warm coffee idly.

It started with dreams of him dressed completely in black with other people dressed the same around him. He remembered each and every one of them with perfect clarity as if he had met them before. He could remember their falsely smiling faces. Then there were dreams about a girl dressed completely in white, blonde hair lighter than his. There was even a dream of his cousin, Sora. He was killing little, black creatures that scuttled around like insects.

As weird as all those dreams were, they never really bothered him much. He would wake in a cold sweat, sure, but he could easily fall asleep if he willed his mind to forget about it.

But how all that had changed!

He was near a tower in his current dreams, standing in the street of a dark, silent city. There was someone else in this dream, standing high upon the tower, watching him. There had been fighting, even childish name calling between the two of them, but all that had blurred together. Then came the moaning and panting of a foreign name that seemed so familiar on his lips. Then there was silence. The silence always scared him, as if something precious and fragile had broken. He couldn't handle that, whatever it was.

That's what led him to staying up as much as possible, drinking cups of coffee until dawn. He didn't want to have those dreams anymore. They hurt too much, for whatever reason.

* * *

Prompt: Those Bound to Night

_"But the man in the street, finding no worth in himself which corresponds to the force which built a tower or sculptured a marble god, feels poor when he looks on these. To him, a palace, a statue, or a costly book have an alien and forbidding air, much like a gay equipage, and seem to say like that, "Who are you?"' **- Emerson, "Self-Reliance"**_

It wasn't hard to spot him. He was sitting near a bright neon light, smoke from his cigarette billowing up to mingle with the hazy night air outside of the bar. His silver hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of his face.

"That doesn't suit you," came a voice, and a blonde boy came into view seemingly from nowhere. Maybe he had bled into the darkness itself and had been there for awhile, watching, or maybe he just manifested there now, the silver haired boy couldn't be sure. The blonde tugged at the hair tie, letting the silver locks blow freely in the smoggy wind of the city.

"Nice seeing you, too, Roxas," the silver haired male said softly, and put the cigarette between his lips again.

"You're late, Riku," Roxas muttered, crossing his arms.

"No. You're always early," Riku responded as the smoke crept from between his lips. Plucking the cigarette from the other's mouth, Roxas threw it to the ground, stomping on it.

"You know that annoys me," he said, glaring slightly. Riku just shrugged and started walking, the blonde close behind.

It didn't matter where they went, or what they did. Nor did it matter where they slept, or who they fucked, or what they did or didn't believe in. To those passing by in this late hour, they were nothing but kids, kicking trash aside as they talked quietly. Their names weren't important, where they were from wasn't important. In short, they were invisible amongst the silent streets and bars teeming with drunkards. But like most bound to the night air of the city, they thrived by moving in and out of the darkness and neon lighting. It was their home, of sorts. And in such a place where loyalty and even family were scarce, they had each other. That and the comfort of the shadowy city was enough.

* * *

Prompt: Mind Games

"Do you know that I'm using you?" Came the voice above him. The blonde looked down at the silver haired male with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I know," Riku smiled back, not letting the blonde see his grimace. He didn't like to show those subtle weaknesses. It would only make the blonde laugh more.

It happened when Sora left. Riku had been dating him for a while, and they had the usual, run of the mill relationship with snuggling, kissing, and dates. He had met Roxas, Sora's cousin, a few times, but not enough to really know him more that that. Roxas only came to visit Sora every once in a while, and Sora, in the usual Sora fashion, dominated the conversations with happy chatter.

But then Sora left.

He moved away and Riku and Sora promised to write, and call, and visit, and they had their tearful (mostly Sora) goodbye. After a while of fulfilling their promises to each other, it started to slow down to the occasional phone call and monthly letter. Sora had met a few new friends and in a very Sora like manner, he started hanging out with them all the time. Riku was a bit hurt, but he let it go, knowing that stressing over it wouldn't help. That was when Roxas came into the picture.

Riku sat by the fountain in the park where he and Sora used to hang out. It became a place he would frequent often, reminiscing about past events between him and his favorite little brunette. Looking into the water, he glimpsed a reflection other than his own, and he turned to see Roxas staring at him intently.

"Hello," the blonde greeted, sitting down beside him on the cooled marble edge.

"Hey," Riku said, sitting back in his original position to look at Roxas.

"Thinking about him?" Roxas asked, glancing at him from the corner of one sky blue eye.

"Yeah. Sad isn't it?" Riku grimaced a little.

"You need to ease your loneliness," Roxas shrugged.

"And how could I do that?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Go out with me," Roxas said, looking steadfastly at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm lonely too," the blonde mumbled before getting up and leaving.

It was a clash of limbs and lust the next time they met. Alcohol, dancing, and parties weren't the best combination for two lonely hearts. After that, it became a habit. After a particularly short letter from Sora would come, Riku would call Roxas over. Whenever there was a party, it would end with them in bed, or on the floor, or wherever they woke up the next day, drained and slightly confused.

They never really ever dated. It was a twisting, confused mass of a relationship. Riku wouldn't have minded being with the blonde, if it weren't for the constant taunting reminders of him just being a tool. He thought that he would like to hold the blonde tenderly, and act just as if he were with Sora again, but Roxas wouldn't cooperate. He enjoyed having the silver haired male under him, and not being alone at night. It was a fun little game, and Riku played the pawn so well.

* * *

Prompt: Wonderland 

_"Anon, to sudden silence won,_

_in fancy the pursue_

_the dream child moving through a land_

_or wonders wild and new,_

_in friendly chat with bird or beast_

_and half believe it true."_

**_-Lewis Carroll_**

In his dreams, Roxas could only remember briefly visiting a place. A world where up could quite possibly be down, animals talked, and it really was all just nonsense. He knew he must have stayed in that world for hours, but by the time he woke up, it was just images, words, and colors all jumbled up in a way that made his head hurt to think about. But even so, he would relive that dream over and over, only then would he remember that he had seen this place before; this Wonderland of sorts.

* * *

"In that direction lives a Hatter, and in that direction a March Hare. Visit either one; they're both mad," explained the Cheshire Cat as he ran into him for the up-teenth time.

"But I don't want to go among mad people!" Roxas would explain, huffing.

"Oh, you can't help that. We're all mad here," the Cheshire Cat shrugged.

"How do you know I'm mad?"

"You must be, or you wouldn't have come here," the Cheshire grinned.

Completely infuriated with the animal, he chose a direction (not much caring which one), and walked resolutely onward.

He found himself in front of a house, small and squat. He could hear eerie music floating from the back and, shrugging, he decided to circle around. Behind the house was a large back yard where a table had been set up. Over the table was a grey table clothe and metal cups over black china, which was scattered all over the place. In the middle of the clash of metal and china was a big metal teapot, looking very angry.

Roxas walked through the white picket gate and up to the table, hoping someone could direct him where to go. The eerie music kept playing from seemingly nowhere, and the kettle kept hissing, but there was no one in sight. He walked a little farther down the table and suddenly the music stopped.

"Is that you, Hare? You're late as usual," came an unfamiliar voice. Roxas spun around to see someone walking through the gate. He had long, silver hair underneath a big top hat, which had two cards stuck on the side (a queen of hearts and an ace of spades as far as Roxas could tell). He wore a waistcoat and gloves, which he took off and stuffed in the pockets of his dark blue trousers.

"Oh, you aren't the March Hare. Or are you?" He squinted his eyes for a moment.

"No, I'm not," Roxas sighed and scratched his head.

"Oh, of course you aren't! You've come to visit us again, Alice?" He chuckled, and sat down at the head of the table.

"I'm Roxas, not Alice!" Roxas said through gritted teeth, but sat down anyway. "Why are you waiting for a hare?"

"He's supposed to come for tea, but he always seems disposed," the Hatter sighed. "It would be quite boring, having tea with yourself every hour on the hour."

"Every hour?" Roxas gave him a funny look.

"I angered Time. Who knew she'd get so angry over a little game of cards? And so it's been tea time ever since. It's quite dull, and lonely," the Hatter said, crinkling his nose.

"Oh…" Roxas said, looking at the table scattered with teacups, some used, some new.

"Tea?" The Hatter asked, shaking Roxas out of his musing.

"No thanks."

"Oh, come on. There's always Time for tea," the Hatter scoffed.

"No, really. I'm fine."

"Very well, then," the Hatter shrugged, taking the big metal teapot in one strong hand, and poured himself a cup. "So, Roxas, what brings you here?"

"I don't know. I can't remember how I got here, only that I come here more often than I'd like," Roxas shrugged.

"Well, I've never seen you. You'd think I would remember a cute little Alice like you," the Hatter shrugged.

"I'm not Alice! And I'm leaving!" Roxas muttered, standing up to leave, but the Hatter grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back.

"Stay with me for awhile," the Hatter said, looking serious.

"I don't have time," Roxas sighed.

"We all have Time. She just tends to be in a hurry sometimes. Time for you and Time for me, and Time yet for a hundred visions and revisions before the taking of a toast and tea," the Hatter said in a singsong voice, standing and grasping the blonde to him.

"I am lonely my little Alice. Let us go away," he mumbled in Roxas's ear, holding him tight. "Let us go then, you and I, when the evening is spread out against the sky, like a patient etherized upon a table; let us go, through certain half-deserted streets, the muttering retreats of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels, and saw dust restaurants with oyster shells."

"Go to where?" Roxas asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"To where Time can't find us."

Everything was a blur from there, or what he could remember of it. He could feel the silver haired Hatter on top of him, pressing up against him in desperate loneliness. The feeling of cold hands upon his skin made him whimper. There were touches, so privately and tenderly placed, and then orgasm over took him. He woke with a start, feeling clammy and disgusting, and trying to contemplate what he just felt. The feeling of hands everywhere, caressing him, taking him, the stir between his legs, and the constant moaning kisses everywhere.

"Fuck," he whispered numbly, getting up from his now soiled bed. He needed a shower.

* * *

Sorry if that was a bit confusing for you. I just felt like spreading the love a bit. And in the last one, where Riku is acting very poetic, those lines are actually from T. S. Eliot's "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock." It's a very good poem and I thought it worked well in this drabble.

Hope I helped to spread some love for this pairing, or at least get your interest peaked.

Please review!


End file.
